


Over

by AutisticWriter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [46]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Best Friends, Bickering, Epic Fail, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Laughter, Silly, Triple Drabble, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Could they go on just one adventure without something going wrong?Based on this Tumblr prompt: Person A takes Person B on an adventure. During said adventure, something bad happens (e.g. imprisoned) and Person B asks for a divorce when this is all over. Person A is confused since they are not married or even in a romantic relationship.





	Over

“Well isn’t this just great?” Lance mutters, folding his arms across his chest.

Bored and fidgety (as usual, really), Lance is lying on his back on the floor of the cell, kicking his legs up in the air like he’s turning bike pedals. Hunk sits on the metal bench, hugging his knees to his chest.

“I did tell you,” Hunk says. “Don’t you remember what Coran told us?”

Lance raises his eyebrows. “Don’t you remember that my short term memory is like this long,” he says, and he holds his thumb and forefinger barely an inch apart.

Hunk sighs. “Well, Coran did tell us about the culture on this planet. And he said how high fives are a sign on threat.”

Lance sits bolt upright. “Seriously? So when I gave that man a high five, he thought I was…”

“Yeah,” Hunk says, nodding slowly. “He thought you were going to hit him. And ‘cause that man was their prince, it was a big deal.”

Lance groans. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought you knew,” Hunk says.

“I probably did, ages ago. But I forgot, didn’t I?”

“But I didn’t know you forgot!”

“Well you should’ve done!”

“Well I didn’t!”

The guard bangs on the door of their cell. “Be quiet!”

Hunk and Lance look at each other, and then sigh. Of course, they weren’t really arguing (they never fight), but it still feels awkward.

Hunk folds his arms across his chest. Lance lies down again, putting his hands under his head.

“When we get out of here, we are so getting a divorce,” Lance says out of nowhere.

Hunk stares at him. “What? Lance, we aren’t married. We’re not even dating.”

Lance grins. “I know.”

And they both splutter with laughter until the guard tells them to shut up.


End file.
